


The Right to Bear Cats

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [5]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: After liberating the Radar Station, Rachel goes and gets some help of the fury variety.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader
Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685
Kudos: 3





	The Right to Bear Cats

Having liberated the Radar Station, Rachel Jessop destroys another of Jacob's wolf beacons. She heads east and stumbles across Bo Adams. Having heard of her and Deputy putting the hurt on Jacob Seed he decides to help Rachel out with some advice on how too survive in the wilderness. While learning the Deputy informs Rachel of her liberating the Whitetail Park Ranger Station and plans on heading south. Rachel affirms and Deputy goes on her way. After getting some much need skills Rachel heads east, blowing up another wolf beacon. Eli (thanking her) and Jacob (pissing him off) radio in. She nears the F.A.N.G center and clears it out. The owner mentions a bear named Cheeseburger whom the Peggies have taken an interest in. But he takes off and can't be found. The owner says if Rachel can catch a salmon, Cheeseburger will follow her around and help her.

Rachel fishes for a salmon and gets one (and one for herself). Cheeseburgers owner contacts her and directs her too the Linero Building Supplies too search for Cheeseburger. Once there she finds Cheeseburger, sleeping by the river.

Rach: (okay.... here goes nothing)

"Don't be afraid of him, just set the fish down and he'll be friendly too you"

Rachel cautiously approaches Cheeseburger. The big Grizzly bear smells the salmon and wakes up, letting out a groggy roar.

Rach: (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

In her panic, she drops the salmon and places her hand on her pistol. Cheeseburger then eats the salmon and turns into a big teddy bear for Rachel. 

Rach: (ooooooooookay then...…)

Rachel then pets Cheeseburger and turns into an even bigger teddy bear for her.

Rach: You really just a big softy huh big guy?

Cheeseburger receives more pets, letting out more happy grizzly bear noises. Their happy time is interrupted by the Peggies pulling up. Cheeseburger lets out a very displease roar and charges the Peggies. Rachel follows him and watches the Peggies get mauled. After the carnage Rachel wonders what to do with Cheeseburger, his owner basically tells Rachel that "He is all yours. Just don't give him cheeseburgers. He has diabetes you know."

Rach: Well... I guess you and I are together. Let's go.

As Cheeseburger follows Rachel around, she gets a very safe feeling. She felt safe around the Deputy but this is different. Having a big grizzly bear as a sort of bodyguard and helper is something she has never had before. The Deputy checks in and that from the Ranger Station on the east is liberated. She is now focusing on the rest of the region. Rachel asks if she needs help and Deputy agrees with her points Rachel too Peaches Taxidermy.

Dep: You have a good rep with animals. Why not go and get that cougar? Anything that helps out against Jacobs judges.

The Deputy agrees too wait for her to return. She stops by the lumber mill and rearms and take in some food (and fed Cheeseburger). She then cuts across the bridge back into her region. When there Miss. Mabel is ever so warm and welcoming too Rachel but points her in the direction of Peaches (and tells her to take some bait to get Peaches back). She follows the trail of dead bodies and blood too Peaches.

Rach: Okay Peaches you are coming back with me.

Using the bait Racheal gets Peaches back into her cage. However, Miss Mabel isn't happy about it taking so long and is well sick and tired taking care of the cat so she just hands Peaches over to Rachel.

Racheal: (Well.... isn't she just full of happiness and good spirits.)

The Trio walk away and head to the river. Cheeseburger and Peaches take a drink while Rachel takes off her boots and clean her feet.

Rach: Well what I am going too do with you guys? I own you.... figuratively.

*Cheeseburger and Peaches sit down next too her*

Rach: You guys really want to follow me around?

*Peaches and Cheeseburger understand her tone and give acknowledgment too her*

Rach: Okay then.

The trio re-enter the Whitetail Mountains and head for the Ranger station. While there Rachel gets a called from the Deputy...

Dep: Rachel!?

Rach: Happened again?

Dep: …. yeah.

Rach: One more test Dep. Then I'll help you out taking down Jacob. Keep going.

Rachel heads west from there to the Snowshoe Lake. It has been a few days without rest for her so she decides too clear the area out (with some bear and cat help). At nightfall she makes a small fire in a grove of trees and watches and Peaches and Cheeseburger go for a swim. After their fun she cooks up some fish and settles down for the night. Peaches and Cheeseburger sleep near her, keeping her warm. She wakes up to a breathtaking sunrise...

Rach: Okay you two, watch my back. Got a little personal business to do.

Rachel washes up. Cheeseburger attempts too peek but Peaches bats him on the nose. After that, it is a waiting game. Until finally a few days later, Rachel radio bursts activity. With the first thing said is "Oh my god!!! The Deputy is killing us!!!" Rachel races to the Wolfs Den, which isn't far away from the lake. On the way, Rachel sees a lot of Jacobs troops heading that way.

Rach: Okay you two... let's kick some Peggie ass.

The trio kill most of the Peggies then the radio again comes to life..

"The Deputy..... she killed Eli."

Rachel stops dead in her tracks... looks too Peaches and Cheeseburger and says.

Rachel: You two stay here. This is my fight now.

She rushes to the sound of an intense firefight.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created on 7/30/2018


End file.
